Kabuki's Samurai of the Vast Forest
by AnimeMultiplay
Summary: In the Edo era, times had begun to change rapidly across Japan. And along with the rest of the world. These mysterious quirks appearing in the begining, and now the Edo period had advance to modern life styles. But with change, comes both the fruits and the poison. Samurai were becoming a dying breed. Heroes and villains emerged in this era. Yet one soul, believes samurai are more
1. A Samurai's Bushido

_'In an era where samurai flourished the land and protected the people, how could they suddenly become a dying people?'_ A question raised in a boy, no looking older than 13 asked himself as he stared outside the window of his class in a temple. His sword by his side as he continued to ignore the teacher's lesson.

"Listen, you all have to think best for your futures! I was prepaired to give you all an assignment to plan for your lives." The teacher said as he then smirked as many of his other classmates began to ether transform their arms or body parts. Some even spitting out fire or water and various other things.

"I assume you all want to become part of this new hero era correct?" The teacher said as many of the class cheered on. Save for the teen with the katana by his side as he scowled. _'Right, these so called "quirks" are why not many of us are around.'_ He thought in his head as he had to listen on his peers spouting crap of heroes.

"Sensei! Don't group me in with these morons. Because I'm gonna be better than All Might and get into UA!" He looked over and sighed at who decided to open their mouth. He saw a teen with spiked sandy blonde hair wearing a furred short sleeved kimono and hakama pants. Along with a silver beaded necklace around his neck and a wild grin on his face.

"Ah, that's right. Midoriya plans to attend UA too." As soon as the teacher said that, all eyes were now on the boy with the katana. Now known as Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya. The class just stared at him for a little bit, until they finally broke into laughter. Some holding their stomachs and pointed at him as he closed his eyes.

"Ha Ha Ha! M-Midoriya!? The wanna be samurai with that half ass sword!? A-A hero!? O-Oh god my sides are hurting me!"

"Like any hero agency or even any job would take someone that's quirkless this day and age!"

"He's just useless as those other dead-beat samurai in-"

The one who was just cut off, now literally hand a blade near their neck. As they suddenly found themselves pinned on the floor under Midoriya's geta's and looking down on them with a scowl on his face. "Come on, I dare you to finish what you're about to say." Izuku said as he tilted the blade closer to his neck as some of the students laughter died then and there.

"You bitches think you're better than a 'wanna-be samurai' huh? Than explain how I just manadged to have this guy's like in the palm of my hand, and how he shitted his pants out of fear." He said as some scooted away from them, more due to the fact the person under Izuku's foot now had crap his pants.

"Feh. Whatever. You can all bitch and stroke each other's tiny ego dicks all you want. I'm out of here." Izuku said as he hopped out the window as the class booed and began throwing various objects at his head. "None of you can't even aim for shit!" Izuku said as he then left the school grounds. The others still mad, but no one more that a certain sandy blonde.

"That damn useless nerd. I'm gonna kick his ass first thing tomorrow. Just you wait Deku, I'll soon show you your place in this world." The blonde said as he sat back in his seat, seathing with rage as he stared at the dirt road where Izuku walked on. _'That nerd's just a pebble for me to kick to the side! No one will surpass All Might but me, Katsuki Bakugou!'_

 ** **[Break]****

"Man, I don't see why quirks are even for in the first place." Izuku said as he walked around the streets and stopped by a brick tunnel and sat atop of it. "Just take away these 'quirks' and they're no more human than myself or anyone else for that matter." He said as he then looked down at his reflection by the water flowing near the tunnel.

"Jeez, I really gotta learn how to keep my cool. I can't be worth called a samurai if the samurai goes around and starts beating up jackasses." Izuku said as he hopped off the top of the tunnel and stretched his limbs. "Well, better snatch me some food or something. Maybe a nearby thug has some cash." Izuku said as he then heard a rumbling noise from behind.

"The hell? Is the sewer backed up?" Suddenly, a large slime emerdged form the manhole cover and looked at Izuku. "Neat! An invisibility cloak!" "Gah! Shit! Living shit is actually a real thing?" Izuku shouted in surprise as he unshelthed his sword as the shit creature was heading towards him. "I'll just be taking your body for a few seconds kid! Don't struggle and this won't hur-ghah!"

The slime creature howled in pain as part of it's body now splatted on the floor as Izuku flicked off his slime from his blade. "Like hell I'm gonna be covered in shit!" He yelled as the slime glared and reattatched itself and wrapped around Izuku's arm. "Well just for that, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He said as he began to strangle Izuku's neck as he tried to break free.

' _Fuck! This mass of diarrhea won't be the death of me!'_ He thought as he looked into slime's sqinted eyes slowly widening in excitement _. 'That's it, just open those things you call eyes and It'll all be over.'_ He thought as he turned the blade in reverse and raised it slowly as to not let him notice.

 _'Say goodby-'_ Before Izuku could even strike, he was suddenly blasted back a few feet and crashed into the wall. His last thoughts held both wonder and rage: _'What the fuck!'_ Soon he had became unconscious. Time seemed to go by so little, but felt like it had been hours. Izuku soon felt his face going numb as he heard multiple smacking noises.

 ** **"Hey kid, wake up. You alright there?**** " He heard a man call out to him as he smacked the strandger's hand away from his face and got up. "Jeez, slapping a guy is a neat way to check if they're alright or not." He said sarcastically as his eyes widened at who helped him up.

He was tall and buff, wearing short sleeved white kimono with a metal belt around his waist and dark green cargo pants and black sneakers. The most notable thing about this man, was his golden blonde hair that seemed to have two bangs stick up in a "V' formation on his head, and his big white smile ever shining along.

"All Might!?" Izuku said as he almost dropped his sword to the ground but held on the handle as All Might laughed. ** **"Sorry about that kid. But thanks for helping me catch this villain that got away."**** All Might said as he held out two bottles that the villain seemed to be incased in. ****"Well I thank you once again, be sure to see me on tv soon!"**** With that, All Might jumped off the ground and into the air.

 _ ** **'Odd, I don't remember this villain being so heav-'****_ ****"What the hell kid!?"**** All Might shouted as he saw Izuku holding his sword in his mouth as he clutched onto his pants. "Hold on theirs something I gotta ask you!" Izuku said through gritted teeth on his sword as All Might was baffled at what this kid was doing.

' ** _ **Shit! I don't have much time left. Gotta land...there!**_** ' He thought as he crashed onto a building rooftop with Izuku rolling over the roof and hitting the vent unit of the building. ** **"I don't have time kid. I'm always busy, make sure you think before doing anything reckless."**** All Might said as he turned his back to him and readied to take off again.

"Do you think it's possible for samurai to be heroes of this era?" Izuku said as All Might froze midway in his take off. "Before all these quirks came in, this era, The Edo Era, had it's own heroes of the people. Samurai. They fought to protect the weak, stopped crimes and syndicates." Izuku began as he then walked a bit closer to All Might.

"But now, samurai are nothing but a joke to most of the country and it's people. Sure their are some units of samurai, but the people don't acknowledge then as heroes like you guys with quirks." Izuku said as he held his katana over his shoulder and stared at his back.

"So I ask, can a samurai, a person without a quirk, ever become one the people call a hero?" Izuku said as he then saw a plume of smoke and there where All Might once stood, now stand a blonde skinny man with his kimono a bit large for him and his hair looking like it was cut with a lawnmower.

"Who the hell are you!? And where's All Might!" Izuku said as he took out the blade form his shelth and pointed at the blonde skinny man. "I am All Might." The blonde said as blook leaked out of his mouth. "Bullshit!" Izuku yelled as his eyes glared at the man now sitting down on the floor, pulling up his shirt to reveal a spiderweb like wound.

"Few years ago, I got this injury in a fight with a villain. It cost me my entire stomach, and damaging my internal organs." All Might said as he put his shirt down and looked at Izuku once again. "I asked the media not to reveal this, because if the symbol of peace were to become weak, than society would run rampant."

"Sure the samurai still around can help with the villains that would up rise. Even the government samurai like the Shinsengumi. But, they are just citizens without quirks, and would eventually cripple the government if they died." All Might said as Izuku's eyes widened at what he just said to him.

All Might then got up and walked over to the roof door. "I'm not saying that samurai can't be heroes, but they're better off doing police work and detaining criminals. It's not wrong to dream kid, but you need to see what reality is in this era." Silence soon fell upon the rooftop of the building, as All Might had left Izuku there, with his words echoed in his head.

Minutes soon passed, as Izuku wrapped his sheath onto his back and rested the katana on his shoulder. As soon as he walked out of the building, he grew pissed. "Damn it! What the hell was that jackass saying that crap about!" Izuku said underneath his breath as he wandered the streets blindly.

"Samurai are weak? Is that what he believes in now!? Are we just warriors needing to be protected now!" Izuku said as he hit his head against a pole in front of him and looked up in rage, soon hearing a crowd of people and turned to his right. Seeing an entire small shopping district in flames.

"What's happening?"

"That slime villain escaped from All Might took over a kid and is using their quirk to cause chaos."

"Eh, don't worry, I'm sure those heroes will take care of it in no time."

"But that kid looks to be in trouble, why wont the heroes move?"

Izuku peeked over the masses of heads in the crowd and saw what was going on. The heroes couldn't grab the slime from before. And was shocked that it was Katsuki Bakugo, the biggest asshole in his life on the verge of tears and looked at them. His eyes, were calling for help. "Damn it this is pissing me off more now!" Izuk yelled as he pushed aside the crowd and ran into the scene.

"Get out of there kid!" "Idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The heroes called out to him, but he ignored their cries and dragged his sword against the ground. "Hm!? It's you again brat! You think you can still cut me with a hostage with a strong quirk!?" The villain said as he controlled Bakugou's body to send explosions in his way.

"You think because I weild a blade I'm weak?" Izuku said in a calm voice as he did an upward slash to the explosions, soon cutting them to nothingness as the crowd and heroes eyes widened. "You believe that samurai are weak!?" Izuku said as he then jumped in front of the villains eyes, only to suddenly vanish.

"H-Huh!? Where did-" The villain soon froze, as he felt a cold wind from behind and saw his blade already swinging. "Then I'll show you, what a samurai can really do!" Izuku said as he slashed at the back of the villain, causing him to momentarily to split in two. "Now you!" Izuku said as he grabbed Bakugou by the collar. "Get your ass on the sidelines!" Izuku yelled as he threw him at the heroes and began another series of slashes to the villain.

"You brat! I won't let you live after all this annoying shit!" The villain said as he reassembled himself and enlargened his body to attempt to surround Izuku. "Enjoy death you shitty brat!" Izuku then adjusted the blade to be pointing at the sky. The villain ever growing closer, and the crowd yelling him to run. But they were all silent, as he struck his blade down.

" ** **Fallen**** ****Leaves****!" Izuku yelled as what could only be dicribed as a mass of wind blew in a torrent around the shopping district. The sky, once clouded and rain, now began to split in two. As the suns rays fell upon Izuku and the villain began bleeding out from his eyes and mouth. "Y-You shit!" The villain struggled to move, but was frozen in pain as his body ached in each small movement.

Izuku put back his sword in it's sheath as he walked pass the slime villain and put his hands in his pockets. "This fight was decided, when you were facing the Samurai from Kabuki-cho." Izuku said as the villain's eyes widened at the title he said. "Y-Your the-" "That's right. Now just die already." Izuku said as the villain screamed and turned to fight again, but now layed as a puddle of slime and blood.

 ** **[Break]****

"Hnngh! Man, I guess I'll head back and call it a day." Izuku said as he walked down the road as the sun was beginning to set upon the day. "Hey Deku!" A voice called out to him, as he knew the only person that calls him that instead of his name. He looked around at Bakugou who was glaring at him. "I never asked you to save me you fuck! I'm gonna be the next top hero, not some useless samurai wanna-be!"

With that said and done, Bakugou just continued to walk away to his home as Izuku had an annoyed look on his face. "When will he stop sucking on his ego's dick already?" Izuku said as not even another step forward, he saw All Might in front of him. "What the hell!? How'd you find me so fast!?" Izuku asked as he almost drew his sword out.

All Might, now reverted back to his skinny form, wipped off the falling blood and looked at Izuku. "I was there when you fought against that villain. You, a young aspiring samurai with no quirk, first ran into the scene in order to help that kid. You have the true aspects to become a hero young man." All Might said as Izuku's eyes leered as he continued.

"So I believe, you're worthy to become my succe-" All Mights words were cut off as he found Izuku's katana pointed at his neck. "So you were there and didn't do a damn thing? And you now have the balls to tell me that I can become a hero even when you just said, not to long ago, to see reality for what it is!?" Izuku yelled as All Might was surprised at his actions.

"And the fact you want me to train under you like some sort of sidekick or student. Take that offer and shove it up your bleeding ass." Izuku said as he lowered his sword and turned away from All Might. "But with my help you can become a hero. You can even get strong enough for the UA exams!" All Might said as he tried to bargin with Izuku.

"And lose all aspects of my Bushido? I rather commit seppuku than be trained underneath a hypocrite!" Izuku said as he saw the confused look on his face and groaned. "God, you don't even know what Bushido means do you. This era now I swear. It means one's way or code of the samurai. And my way of the samurai, is to be free and aid those in need."

Izuku said as he continued to walk away from All Might. Making his way to the outskirts of Musutafu and climbed up a large series of stairs. Once atop, he opened what looked to be an abandoned shrine. "I'm home." He said, but no one else was there. It was only him, and the god of the shrine. He preformed a small prayer, and then layed down on the porch of the temple, basking in the sunset as it setted on the clouds for the day.


	2. Declaration of War Against the World

Days passed after the events that transpired as what the media dubbed "The Slime vs The Samurai" incident. After that fiasco, Izuku had been avoiding as much people on the streets as possible. People often asked him what his quirk was and did it need the sword he held. Others say he was a hero that day, far better than the others that were there.

Yet there were those that degraded him for recklessly jumping into dangers. Even the heroes that day said in their opinion that a guy like him has no qualems of a hero and what he did was reckless. Izuku felt glad that those saying he was a hero thanked him of his actions. As for the rest, he just ignored them and would flip them off on occasion.

Currently he was trapped in the forever prison of his youth, school. More specifically his homeroom class as some students came to him amazed at the events, and others still ignoring him. " _*Sigh*_ When will this annoyance just end already?" Izuku asked to himself as he leaned back on his chair and kicked his feet on his desk.

"Where the hell is that fucking nerd!?" Izuku opened one of his closed eyes and looked at the door. "Great, another headache this way comes." Izuku said as the door slammed open as he saw Bakugou looking around, soon spotting him and stomping over to his desk. Slamming his hands down, creating an explosion on the edges of Izuku's desk.

"Can I help you with something?" Izuku asked as he looked up from his leaned back position to see smoke seething from Bakugou's nose and mouth. "Fight me you fucking nerd!" He practically shouted as everyone turned to the two and crowded around them. "What you did yesterday was some quirk wasn't it!? You've been hiding that shit, looking down on us haven't you!?" Accusations soom began as the other students soon whispered about it amongst themselves.

"What I did yesterday was my own skill I worked my ass off to gain. I don't have a quirk Bakugou. Never had one and never will so long as I live." Izuku said as he was about to close his eyes, but instincts took over and guarded an explosion palm strike from Bakugou with his sword still in its' sheath. "Quit acting like a brat throwing a temper tantrum Bakugou. Is this how you want people to see their 'Hero that will surpass All Might'?" He taunted which he smirked, knowing how to push his buttons.

"Alright students, class has begun, everyone take your seats before I make you stand out the halls with water buckets to hold." Their sensei came in as everyone dispersed and headed to their seats. "Just wait till after school, I'll kick your ass then." Bakugou said, but before he could head to his seat, he heard one other thing from Izuku. "Make sure you bring enough for a fight."

Time soon passed and was now lunch. Izuku decided to get something from the store and made his way, noticing the stares and whispers he got along there. _'Hmm...what should I get today? Maybe something sweet? Or something filling?'_ Izuku thought as he then looked at the student store and saw the typical warzone over food.

"Well this'll be fun, lets see how many lose their lunches." Izuku said as he walked into the mess of a fight and began looking in the air and floor to see if their was anything he could snatch. "Hmm, nah. I don't want a burrito. Pass on the soy milk. Who the hell even throws a bowl of ramen, seriously?" Izuku said as he dodged wrapped foods and juice boxes flying around.

"Hm!?" Izuku then felt something by his sandals and saw something worth while. "Yes! My crouquet sandwiches are mi-" A student said as he bend over to reach for said sandwiches, but his hand was smacked down by Izuku's sword sheath. The student looked up and witnessed what could be described as fear itself. As Izuku grinned darkly.

"A-Ah s-sorry, I think these a-are yours?" The student said as Izuku lifted his sword up, releasing the student's hand and walked elsewhere. "Okay now I just need something to drink...gotcha!" Izuku said as he stretched his hand up and caught a can of Ramune and left the chaos in favor of the outdoor garden the school had as a lunch area.

"Best part of the school store, most idiots don't even hold on to their food before they loose it in all that fighting." Izuku said to himself as he opened one of the crouquet sandwiches and began to eat it. "Also, I'm betting if you were here you'd fight to the death for the sweets the shop has huh?" Izuku said as he looked up at the sky, somewhat the similar shade of white and blue that his master wore often when they trained together.

"I should probably visit them. Bah! Knowing him he's probably at some pachinko place. And gran is busy running her bar as well. I shouldn't be a bother to them." Izuku said as he finished the first of his sandwich and began eating his second one. "Maybe a visit wouldn't hurt..." Izuku said as he then heard the bell signaling lunch was almost over, then quickly finished his sandwich and Ramune and headed to class.

One could practically feel the restlessness coming from Izuku. The rest of the day he only looked out the window and pressed his thumb against the guard of his blade and moved it up and down, ready to draw his blade out and look for a fight. _'Wonder how many idiots Bakugou actually convinced to help him?'_ Izuku thought as he heard the last bell of the day rung.

The typical ending of the day. Stand. Bow. And then grabbing everything you had and left. Izuku didn't bring much to school aside his sword and a small messenger bag for his notes and books. But he also occasionally brought a straw hat he left in his school shoe locker. Which was somewhat useless since he'd ignore the dresscode of indoor shoes and just wore ether his geta's or sandles, and every now and then his boots or shoes.

"Welp~ Lets see how many decided to help the jackass." Izuku said as he walked out the door to the outside. Beginning to put on his straw hat, but as soon as he put it on, a part of it was hit with something rough. Looking up from his hat, he saw rock pillars in front of him, as did the sound of several dozen people and looked around.

"Five...Six...Seven...Fifteen...Wow. I'm surprised. You manadged to convince the whole class to come at me. Kacchan." Izuku taunted as said person came in and stepped forward with palms smoking and grining like a mad man. "You know what the funny thing is actually? I didn't even ask for their help, they asked me if they could help kick your ass." Bakugou said as Izuku grabbed his sword and drew it.

"Finally gonna fight back are you?" Bakugou said as the other students were ready. But were then surprised he stuck his sword in the ground. "I told you earlier Kacchan. Make sure you bring enough for a fight. Not for a stupid play date." Izuku said as he grabbed his sheath and rested it on his shoulder. Looking at every one of them from the tear on his straw hat.

"All I'll need is this thing to kick all of your asses." Izuku said as the wind blew a few scattered leaves in the air. Izuku's face showing calm and deminor as the rest of them glared at him. "Kick his ass!" Bakugou said as the class let out a warcry and began charging at him. Those with power augmented going for close combat. Those with emitter and support like quirk aiding from the sides.

"If your gonna actually fight me..." Izuku said as he flicked his sheath off from his shoulder, and used that momentum to swing at it at four of his classmates' heads. They fell on the ground, cliniging to their injured areas and cried. "Then come at me with everything. I don't wanna have to fight those that just half ass their quirks." Izuku said as he then swung down on a students' collar, emitting a loud cracking noise and another body falling.

"Someone get rid of that shit in his hands!" Bakugou said on the sidelines as many of them began using their quirks again. "Take this!" A kid with a quirk of stretched fingers shouted as he used his quirk to jab at Midoriya's stomach. "Gnh! Why you dirty little-" "Got it!" Izuku turned to see his sheath floating away to a girl with glasses and braids.

"Now get him while he's unarmed!" Many of the other students still up and several of the emitter types began charging at him. "You all seriously think I'm vunerable just because I lost my weapon huh? Well then, you bastards got it all wrong." Izuku said as he turned his body around and slammed his fist to a guys' back. Eventually causing him to pass out and move on to the next one.

"Alright I'll take all you bitches on!" Izuku cried out as he did a series of low sweeps and palm strikes against the whole class. None of them could even land a hit, so much as even touch him as he seemed to look like he was breakdancing while fighting. "That does it! Move shitheads!" Bakugou roared as he charged in and grabbed Izuku's sword and was ready to strike it down.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Bakugou shouted as he brought down Izuku's sword, aiming it at his face. But then to only feel as if he couldn't move it. "What the hell!? Why won't this shitty sword move!?" Bakugou said as he pushed down on the handle with his body weight, to only look at the end of the blade as it was held by two fingers in between.

"I'm actually surprised. You trying to kill me with the very weapon I use in aspiration as a hero and a samurai." Izuku said as he then looked at Bakugou with cold dead eyes. "Which means with the blade pointed down you were aming to kill me right? Well then, you'd better be ready." "Ready for what you useless ne-" Bakugou couldn't say another word, as it felt like cold wind blew across his chest.

He looked down and saw a thin line of red, soon more red as the line grew more and more. He then fell backwards with a 'thud', leaving the class and those that were watching to have looks of horror on their faces. "You're lucky I only used the back of the blade, but that's what you get for trying to kill and not expect to get hurt." Izuku said as he turned around and flicked the blood off from his blade.

"All of you believe that samurai are useless! That we are just idiots wielding swords and have no place in this era of Edo! But look around with your own eyes! Because this samurai just kicked the asses of thirty students, and all of them with quirks and only used the sheath of my sword!" Izuku shouted as he leered at the students and placed his sword on his shoulder.

"So I'll say this here and now! If you all thing that samurai are worthless and that I can't be a hero. Then congradulations! Because right now, I'm declaring a war against myself and the whole world!" Izuku shouted as he then walked over to the only classmate that was still conscious and had his sheath. "H-Here you go." She said as she held out his sheath as he took it from her hands gently.

"I don't blame you for what you did. And I forgive you. But call the nurse or something before that moron dies of eventual bloodloss." Izuku said to her as he then walked out of the school gates. Ignoring the remarks of being a coward and coming back to the fight. "Well that was worthwhile I guess. Might as well take a nap now." Izuku said to himself as he then walked the steps leading to his home of an abandon temple. But to only hear footsteps from behind and smile.

"Well today is just full of nostalgia isn't it? What brings you by these parts again? Been a while since you've visited." Izuku said as he saw a woman wearing a blackish brown kimono with a cigarette in her mouth as she carried a wrapped box. Soon climbing up the stares with Izuku. "Like you're one to say brat. It's been a year since you've visited us. Still kicking the asses out of that prick with explosions?" The lady said as they made it to the top and then walked to the temple.

"Yeah, just another fight. But this time it was somewhat worth it I guess." Izuku said as he grabbed some tea from inside the temple and came back out with it. Freshly made for two with the teapot still steaming. He leaned back against the wall and tilted his hat up and smile.

"So how's he been doing lately...Granny Otose?" The lady then smiled as she took another cigarette from her kimono sleeve and lit up another one.


	3. Reunited in Kabuki-cho

Izuku was now walking down the bustling streets of Musutafu to make his way to the train station. "Should've just hitched a ride on a bus or something." Izuku said as he pushed and shoved people walking to the station and finally got there. He purchased a ticket and boarded the train soon departing.

He was surprised that he had the entire train to himself. Save for a few handful of people on the train with him. "How long has it been since that day we met master?" Izuku asked himself as he looked out the window and saw the vast blue sky seeiming to stretch on forever over his head.

 **[Flashback:]**

 _"Well...aside from visiting you again. I was here to also say it in person." Otose said as she took the fresh tea from Izuku as the two sat and drank. "I feel like you should live with us in Kabuki-cho." Izuku stopped his drinking and looked at her in confusion. "Why gran? I don't wanna be a bother to you. You already get enough from him." Izuku said as that earned a laugh from the woman._

 _"Oh come now, you know he's always like that. Yet I still take his ass in. But you're a kid still. You should have a place to sleep and relax a bit. Not some place where you need to buy stuff to keep it from falling on you." Otose said as a corner piece of the shrine fell off. "See what I mean." Izuku looked down at the floor and sighed._

 _"You guys have taken care of me since I was little. And when I grew up I know that we couldn't aford more space. So I told you guys that I'd move out. You respected my wishes and found me this place. I just don't wanna be a bother." Izuku said as he heard her lighter go on and watched her puff another stream of smoke._

 _"If you'd bother to visit. You'd know we upgraded. Now we've got five more living with us. One being a giant dog." Otose said as Izuku's eyes widened at the sudden surprise. "Really!? How big?" "Bigger than that silver haired idiot. He even has a china girl living with him and a robot girl shared with all of us." Otose said as she got off from the porch and walked off._

 _"At least drop by for a visit. He is worried about you. Never forget that Izuku." Otose said as she walked down the steps from the shrine and dissapeared._

 **[Flashback: End:]**

"Well lets see how it's changed." Izuku said as he grabbed his sword and got off at his stop. He recognized it immediatly and smiled. "Dispite this era changing. Kabuki-cho still stayed the same." Izuku said as he was walking down the streets and noticed a few 'new era' type shops and styles.

"Granted a bit change here and there. But it's still Kabuki." Izuku said as he stopped and looked up ahead and saw a shop that sold sweets. "Might as well buy something for them as a visiting gift." Izuku said as he walked into the store and noticed all the sorts of cakes and sweet goodies inside.

He picked out two strawberry flavored cakes with whipped iccing on top and a few doughnuts and payed the woman at the regester. "Alright, that should be enough form me and him. Now I just gotta go to grans' and-" Izuku soon fell back on the floor but caught the sweets before they could hit the ground.

"My bad. Sorry about that kid." A man looking roughly 23 or older said as he wore an all black uniform with gold trimmings on some parts. He extended his hand to Izuku as he picked him off the floor. "No it's fine. I was just lost in thought. It's been a long time since I came back." Izuku said to the man as he pulled out the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Ah. I take it you were raised here before. Well if you need help. Just look for guys like me." Izuku then noticed the uniform and the sword beside's the man's belt. "Ah! You guys are the Shinsengumi. Wow it's an honor to meet other samurais than me and my master." Izuku said as that brought a surprise look to the man before him.

"Wow. Thats something I don't see everyday. A young samurai in this day and age. Well kid, I hope you follow your path of the Bishido well. Later." The man said as he waled pass Izuku, as he waved at the man and left to find Otose's bar. "Interesting kid. Hopefully he's what this country needs." "Hey Hijikata! Come on, lets head home." A voice came from the cop car as the man sighed and got rid of his cigarette. "Alright, lets go Sogo."

Izuku could see it up ahead. He'd recognized the signs that hung up on the building. "Well, she was right. It's damn bigger than when we lived together before." Izuku said as he was surprised. Before they lived in a small crampped house that only had one story. Now it was a two-story building that doubled as a bar and a line of work with plenty of space judging the outside.

He climbed the stairs and headed to the door. He was hesitaint, but manadged to grasp the sliding door's handle and took a deep breath. "Hello! Master I came to-" "Shinpachi! Hurry up and clean before our guest arives! Stop flawning over your idol fettish!" A girl's voice yelled as she kicked a boy wearing glasses and a dog underneath a kotetsu.

Izuku had seen many things when living and training under his master. He'd seen women, drunks, bum fights, strippers but his master took quite a beating from Otose after that. But seeing a 'china girl' doing a flying kick to a guy with a large dog popping out of a kotatsu, this was all bizzare for him.

"Oi brats! I told you to stop goofing aroung and clean up before he get's here! And where's that bastard with rent!" Izuku turned around and saw Otose walk pass him and into their living room. "Sorry Lady Otose, but Catherine and Shinpachi refuse to work and Chaterine keeps piling her responsibilities to Shinpachi." A girl wearing a maid kimono and green hair said as this earned both the boy in glasses known as Shinpachi and a woman in a green kimono and cat ears large bumps on their heads.

"Bakamono!(Idiots) I can hear you all from outside!" This time, it was a silver haired man with a blue and white kimono and black boots and shirt and pants. Walkign pass Izuku once again with bags carried and ran into the living room. "Hurry up! He could be here any minute and we don't want him to see this place a mess."

"Then, who's that guys right there?" The china girl said as everyone looked by the door to see Izuku standing their just staring at them. "U-Um, hey Gran. Mas-" Izuku was suddenly cut off as the silver haired man ran over and hugged him, almost causing them to fall over. "I missed you little bro." The man said as Izuku smiled and hugged him back, tighter than he hugged him and had tears in his eyes.

 **"Brother!?"** The others minus Otose and the green haired girl, screamed in shock as the dog yelled and rubbed its eyes. "Gin-chan! Did you just abandoned your younger brother in the wild!? How could you!" The china girl shouted, but soon hit over the head by Otose. "That's not how it is brat. Now come here and lets chat." Otose said as she moved under the Kotatsu and motioned the silver haired man, now introduced as Gin, and Izuku to come along.

"Ah, that reminds me. I brought some cake as sweets as a gift." Izuku said as he was already under the kotstsu with Gin and the china girl. "Same, I brought some sweets too. But we need to see how to split it." Gin said as the girl with the maid kimono soon joined under the kotatsu by Izuku's side.

"Perhaps those that attempted to work amd prepair the household should gain more than those lacking in work." The girl said as Otose, Gin and the china girl nodded sagely. "Yeah, plus Gin-chan's brother is a guest. So he obviously gets a piece too." "Shinpachi, sacrifice your share to Izuku." Gin said as he began taking out plates and knives and forks for the five of them. Save for Catherine and Shinpachi.

"Dondake!(What the hell!?) Why don't I get a piece!?" "Catherine, sacrifice your share to Sadaharu too." Otose said as she fed the large dog, known as Sadaharu a glazed doughnut as it 'yipped' in joy. "Why are you giving my share to the dog you old hag!" Cahterine shouted, but then fell to the ground as Otose threw a tea cup at her head.

"So, to those that don't know. This is Izuku Midoriya-Sakata. My little brother and student in the way of the samurai." Gin said as he pointed to Izuku who waved at them. "Izuku, this is Kagura." Gin said as he pointed at the 'china girl' that had deep blue eyes, orange hair, china like clothing and looked ot be around the same age as him.

"And the girl next to you is Tama. You've meet Shinpachin and Catherine." Gin said as he pointed at the two on the floor. "And the big white mutt is Sadaharu, our pet." Gin said as Sadaharu went behind Gin and bit on his head, making him bleed a bit. "A-Ah...Gin. Your head..." "Yeah he does this from time to time. It's sorta liek showing his affection. Well then, Onto the cake."

Soon they were all eating the sweets brought by the two of them and began conversing with Izuku and catching up with him. "So Izuku, Otose's been telling me you've gotten into fights. Were any of them worth it or were they just some kiddie fights because they were acting like brats with hemeroids throwing a tantrum." Gin said as he scratched his ear as he took another bite of cake.

"Gin-san that's gross! We're eating here!" Shinpachi said as he continued eating his doughnut. "Yeah! Have some manners when eating!" Catherine agreed as she grabbed another stick of dango. "How the hell are you two up already? And who said you could eat too?" Otose said as she grabbed another cigarette and lit it up.

"The were just some stupid fights. All it took was my seath covered blade to kick their asses." Izuku said as he petted Sadaharu. "By the way Izuku." "Yeah Gran?" "Have you meet any wonam yet." Otose asked as Izuku began choking on his cake. "Izuku! Old hag you don't just spring up that kind of question to a teen age kid when he's eating! You spring it up on him when they're out with friends!" Gin said as Kagura was preforming the heimlick on Izuku.

"And like your's is any better than that now Gin-san!" Shinpachi said to only soon recieve spattered cake in his face, as Izuku breathed heavily and Kagura rubbing his back. "A-Arigato Kagura-san." "Don't mention it Izu-chan." Kagura said as Shinpachi exploded and began an arguement that everyone soon became a part of.

"U-Um Tama? Are they always like this?" Izuku asked as Tama looked at him and smiled softly. "Often sometimes yes. But you can't help but smile and love them can't you." She said as Izuku smield alog with her as Sadaharu nuzzled in between the two of them. Looking at each other and laughed as they secretly at the rest of the sweets while they were too busy. _'It's just like back then huh. Man I love these guys.'_ Izuku thought as he remembered how joyful their lives were together then, and how now it was as every bit joyfilled.


	4. Sleep Over at Gin-Chan's!

"Well it's getting late. I should probably head back home." Izuku said as he got out from under the kotatsu. He had been at his master's, also his brother's home for quite a while and the sun was already setting. "Oi! Come on now Izuku. Why not just spend the night here instead? It's better than that temple you always sleep at." Gintoki said as he got up and kicked Shinpachi and Catherine.

"Oi Pachi boy. Wake your glasses face up. Come on. Izuku needs room to sleep and ypur drunken sleep face will give him nightmares." Gintoki said as he kept kicking Shinpachi, even Kagura joined in with Catherine.

"Yeah. Izu-chan needs someplace to sleep. And your disgusting old hag face will haunt his dreams and will need a night light later on in his life-yaru." Kagura said as she kicked the woman on her sides and face. But nether of them were getting up. 'And he told me not to be so violent when we were younger.' Izuku thought as he was deadpanned at the sight of this.

"Midoriya-san." Izuku heard Tama as she patted his shoulder and saw her present the couch, or what looked like the couch. What he saw looked the cross of a bed and a couch and looked so soft and warm. "O-Oh! Is this where I'll sleep? Thank you Tama-san." Izuku said as she smiled and shook her head.

"No, no need to thank me. Well, have a good night everyone." She said before having to drag Catherine and followed Otose downstairs. "Alright, now that the horifiying face of Catherine is out..." Gintoki said as he pulled out a few board games and began cooking popcorn. "Let the sleepover commence." Kagura cheered as Gin finished his sentence and waited hungrily for the popcorn to be ready.

"Lets see...we've got Uno, Yatzee, Connect 5, Game of Life..." "Wait! Why are we treating this as an actual sleepover!? We've got class tomorrow!" Shinpachi rosed from the floor as he failed to notice his partially beaten face. "Oi Oi! Calm down Shinpachi. So what, teenage girls have sleep overs all the time and they go wild all night at them. And the next day they're at school." Gin said as he opened the microwave and poured a large amount of popcorn in a bowl.

"Well...Gintoki does have a point. Now a days I can hear girls chat away what they did last night at sleepovers. Besides, I get good grades so I can miss at least one or two classes." Izuku said as he sat down at the table and began shuffling the poker cards. "See Shinpachi, Izu-chan is fine with it. Now shut up and sit down." Kagura said as she grabbed a large fist full of popcorn and devoured it.

"Oi Kagura! I just made that and you're half done with it!" Gin said as he slammed his hands on the table and pointed at Kagura. "Loser of poker has to go and buy a crap ton more. We'll need it if she keep eating like this." Izuku said as he was done stacking the cards into the Eifel Tower and shuffled them again.

"Baka Izuku, unlike you brats, I've gambled before. So I have the upper hand in this! Mark my words, I will not lose to Shinpachi!" Gintoki said with energy emerging from him as he pointed at Izuku. "Hold it! What makes you think that you'll win against me!?"

"Shut up you two and lets see who's gonna buy us more popcorn. Ladies 4 and Ronin 47 is gonna start in another hour." Kagura said as she grabbed her cards that Izuku gave her and everyone else. "Alright then..." Izuku said as he drew his cards fast and glared at them. "It's time to dule!" Gintoki and the others said as they were focused on one thing: to not lose!

 **[10 Games Later...]**

"What the hell!? How did I lose to the dog!?" Shinpachi shouted as he had junk cards as Sadaharu had a royal flush. "Well this proves it...Shinpachi go get us more snacks. And hurry, Ladies 4 is starting soon." Gin said as he turned on the t.v and watched from the table. "And give me some pickled seeweed too." Kagura said as she got comfy with Sadaharu.

"The dog must have che-tah!" Shinpachi said as he was dragged out the building by Izuku and was thrown out. "Just hurry up. You lost the last 6 games so you would've still gone. See ya." Izuku said as he shut the door and layed down on the couch. "Is he always like that?" Izuku said as comercials were playing on.

"Yeah, Pachi-boy is somewhat the straight man in the group. But he acts too much like a spaz."Gin said as a familiar theme came on the t.v as Kagura and Gin stood up right. "Ladies 4!" "Damn it Shinpachi hurry your ass up!" Gin and Kagura shouted as the rest of the opening of Ladies 4 played.

 _'Wow, even now Gin still likes his soap operas.'_ Izuku thought with a small chuckle. "By the way Izu-chan." "Hm?" Izuku looked at Kagura who had a wonder filled look on her face as she saw him. "Why don't you just live here instead of that old shrine Otose said." Kagura asked as Izuku pondered at the thought.

"Well..." "Okay, it's settled. Izuku you're staying here." "Eh!?" Izuku shouted in shock as Kagura clapped and Sadaharu wagged his tail in joy. "D-Don't I get a say in this?" "You just did. Besides, you've got a batter roof over your head now. Make yourself in your new home." Gin smiled as he patted his brother's head, much to his dismay and surender to him. "Now...where the hell is Pachi-boy!" Gin shouted as the show began to start.

Needless to say, Shinpachi barley made it back before Ladies 4 could even start. But came back with more popcorn and candy that was gone half way into the show. Mostly thanks to Kagura and partially a bit from Izuku and Gin. Once done, Shinpachi had left home, Kagura heading to bed along with Gin.

That night, Izuku stayed awake as he loked to the ceiling, unable to let sleep get to him. "Make myself home..." He said to himself, part of him actually didn't want to bother them and leave. But after today, he couldn't help but cry the fact that Otose and Gin wanted him back home, more like a family.

He heard wimpering from the side of the couch, and saw Sadaharu looking at him. "There there boy." Izuku said patting the dog's head as he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere but my dreams." He said as the dog yipped and rested his head near Izuku's as he fell asleep. Ever feeling lightly as if something was lifted from his shoulders.


End file.
